<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A sticky conga line by MarvellousFics12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362589">A sticky conga line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousFics12/pseuds/MarvellousFics12'>MarvellousFics12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories of life with the Avengers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Avengers, Fluff, One Shot, tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousFics12/pseuds/MarvellousFics12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories of life with the Avengers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A sticky conga line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tony, why is there a screwdriver in my coffee?” Steve asked, holding up his mug.<br/>
Tony lifted his eyes up to the mug, which took him a while. He looked like racoon really, with bags under his eyes like you wouldn’t believe. “Ah, thanks Cap.” He slurred.<br/>
“You gonna drink that?” Clint asked while snatching the coffee from Steve’s hands.<br/>
Steve cringed. “You disgust me, Barton.”<br/>
“You flatter me, Cap.” Clint grinned before chugging down the screwdriver coffee.<br/>
The elevator door opened and out came Peter, looking just as much as a zombie as Tony did.<br/>
“When was it you last slept?” Steve asked. He looked at Peter and Tony bumping into each other at the kitchen counter. He wondered if they had some vision left. The dead look in their eyes suggested otherwise. Their hand-eye coordination too.<br/>
“Sleep? I don’t know her.” Peter slurred. Tony laughed as if it was funny. Steve bet Tony didn’t get it either.<br/>
“Jarvis, update on their situation?” Steve asked, pointing to the two sleep deprived zombies walking around the kitchen.<br/>
“They have a new project, sir. I cannot disclose any details about the project. They have been working for a little over two days now.”<br/>
“Sleep?”<br/>
“Mister Parker hasn’t slept since Monday. Mister Stark hasn’t slept since Friday.”<br/>
Today was Wednesday morning. It explained a lot.<br/>
Steve wanted to berate Tony for keeping the kid awake and taking such bad care of himself, but decided not to. Knowing nothing would stick now anyway. </p><p>“Wanna bet they’re so out of it they would agree to anything?” Natasha asked Steve. “I’ll take that bet. Convince them to do the conga line right here and now.” Clint butted in.<br/>
“How much you wanna bet on?” Natasha grinned.<br/>
Clint rummaged through his pockets, “I’ll bet ya, ehh…, three dollars and a coupon for a free donut.”<br/>
“I’ll take it.”<br/>
“Did I hear something about a conga line?” Tony said through a yawn.<br/>
Steve raised his eyebrows. It was like their brains were on windows 1. Yes, he knew that was slow.<br/>
“Conga line? Let’s go mister Stark!” Peter grinned before grabbing Tony’s shoulders.<br/>
“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Clint groaned, digging in his pockets for the change he owed Natasha.<br/>
Steve snorted, “You two need to sleep, come on, let go.”<br/>
Peter tried taking his hands off of Tony’s shoulder, but somehow the fabric to his palms like glue. Well, not glue. Spiderwebs more likely.<br/>
Peter gave it another tug, which got him an indignant yelp from Tony, who almost lost his balance.<br/>
“I’m stuck.” Peter mumbled. His shoulders slumped in defeat.<br/>
“Just cut the shirt.” Natasha offered, having a knife in her hands already.<br/>
Tony’s tired voice spoke up, “This thing is worth more than I could sell you three for.” He pointed at Steve, Clint and Natasha.<br/>
“Why do you work in expensive clothing?” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. The new generation had no idea how good they had it. Yes, he realised he was old.<br/>
“Because I can.” Tony grinned.<br/>
“Either we cut the shirt or you two can go sleep stuck to each other until Peter’s got a grip on his powers again. Grip, do you get it?” Clint smirked, elbowing Natasha who rolled her eyes.<br/>
Peter’s and Tony’s heads both lolled to different sides. They weren’t even protesting. They were really tired.<br/>
Steve took the lack of protest as a cue to guide the small conga line towards the biggest couch they had. They both fell asleep the instant their heads hit a pillow.<br/>
“Jarvis, take some pictures. They look adorable and dumb at the same time.” Natasha grinned at Peter, who cuddled a bit closer to Tony.</p><p>“Way ahead of you, miss Romanov.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>